This invention relates to an artesian well being used to generate electricity on a continuous basis for domestic use. The well water is used for household purposes and during certain seasons the effluent water is recirculated for cooling purposes.
An artesian well is a well in which water, once brought to the surface by conventional means, will continue to flow due to underground pressure. In some locations, artesian wells can be formed by relatively deep vertical bores from which water flow can be obtained at sufficient pressure for the water to rise twenty feet or more above ground level and with a flow rate on a continuous basis of thirty gallons per minute or more.
Some attempts in the past have been made to utilize the pressure of domestic water supplied by a central or municipal water supply authority as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,367 to Guisti and in other cases by taking excess power to place the water under pressure in underground caverns for later use as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,340 to Lang and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,356 to Loane. Other patents utilizing fluid under pressure to generate power are U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,024 to Wiseman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,062 to Berrig.
None of the above patents relates particularly to the use of artesian wells and only Guisti deals with domestic water supply. In this patent the generation of electricity could interfere with the normal domestic use of the water and generate electricity only when water is being used inside the premises, not continuously. It also lacks provision for adequate storage and application of the effluent water for use in air conditioning of the premises. Guisti's system relies on the usage of water in the premises to produce electricity and requires the purchase of water from a utility to produce the electric current.